Not what you think
by Smartcat101
Summary: Draco harry ron and Neville rule hogwarts, and Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Luna are hopelessly in love with them. When there is a contest will they show them there not what they think.
1. Introduction

**Do I look like I own HP if I did Hermione would marry Draco. **

**By the way the was a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Tom Felton.**

**Just to tell you so there are no questions **

**1\. Ginny is in the same year as Hermione, Luna and Lavender **

**2\. Hermione never met Harry and Ron on the train so there not friends **

**3\. Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville are friends**

**4\. Neville is popular **

**5\. They basically rule Hogwarts **

**Thats it for now if there is anymore I'll let you know.**

**Smartcat101 **

" Doe Ray Me Fa -" Ginny's singing was interrupted by Hermione threatening to hex them if they don't shut up. " PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP" Hermione screamed at Ginny and Lavender who where singing scales at different octaves. " We won't stop until you get up Mione." Lavender said while jumping on her bed, Hermione got up and muttered a simple dress up spell and her pjs melted into a fitting white top, black skirt that ended just above her knees, gryfindor tie, her Mary Janes and her robe. Hermione walked into the washroom brushed her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. " Hurry up theres only 15 mins left of breakfast." Ginny reminded her, I walked out of the washroom as Ginny handed me my books. " thanks." Hermione, Ginny and Lavender walked down to the common room and saw Luna " There you are you took forever." " Sorry some of us wouldn't get up." Ginny said and pointedly looked at me.

I blushed and looked down " Sorry Gin, you know I'm not a morning person."

"Yah I learnt that the hard way." We all laughed remembering the moment when Ginny woke Hermione up and the next day she dropped water balloons on her head and charmed her sheets to ice. " Come on I'm hungry let's go to the great hall."

That morning is when those 4 girls where amazing.

OK it's not amazing but review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Announcements

Disclaimer: if i owned HP i wouldn't be writing a disclaimer would i.

Sorry if this is short but i just really wanna update for you guys.

_XxXxXxX_

When Hermione, Luna, Lavender and Ginny walked in they all blushed except for Hermione. " Why are you blushing?" " There looking our way?" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione was surprised that she didn't guess at first because they all had crushes on the guys who basically own Hogwarts. Not Dumbledore don't even think that eww. No they had On Harry Potter who Ginny had fallen deeply in love with. Neville Longbottom who Luna had fallen for, Ron Weasley who Lavender had fallen head over heels for, well me I had fallen for Draco but it was _VERY _obvious that he didn't like me back. I only had is attention when he was insulting me. Like now.

" Hey Mudblood, I see you finally found a hairbrush to tame that rats nest on your head." Everybody laughed around him.

" Dray stop picking on Granger." Harry said I shot him a thankful smile, but on the inside I was thinking ' How do I like him if he's only gunna pick at you'.

Thankfully Dumbledore stood up and everybody had quieted down. " Settle down, Settle down. Now I have some announcements to make, due to the war ending and these happy times some 3rd years and Prof. Flitwick has asked me for a talent contest, so in 1 month on October 19th we will have this contest. 4th-7th years only. On another date we will have one for 1st-3rd years. You may do any act you want, the sign up sheet for 4th to 7th years is behind the Slytherin table and 1st-3rd years is behind Ravenclaws. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Dig in.

"Come on Mione let's sign up so we can sing." Luna pleaded " I don't know guys" Hermione said " Pllleeeaaassseee."

" Why would you sign up Granger you have no talents. What are you gunna do brew all the potions of the world and tell us there effects." Draco sneered

" You know what fine lets sign up." Hermione said.

"THANK YOU". Ginny Luna and Lavender squealed.

' What have I gotten into' hermione thought while Luna ran to sign up.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXx

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I am looking for a Beta to help me cause I suck at punctuation.

sorry this is so short but I really wanted to post something I promise next chapter will be longer. If your confused Ron Harry and hermione never met on the train so Harry Ron Neville and draco became friends. also the 1st-3rd years are not allowed to watch the 4th-7th years because I thought about all the stuff and there is swearing so that's just to clear that up if you are confused.

Guest

This seems like it could be interesting pls update again soom with lengthier chapter pls im liking it already ! :)

thank you so much I'm sorry that it wasn't long just I wanted to see if people like it

Guest

Please continue... I will haunt u in ur sleep if u don't

i am very busy but I'll try my best.

FLCJ

Do continue!

Im guessing you like it thank you sweetie


	3. Planning

After classes we want to my dormitories to plan what we were going to do.

"Okay, in class I was thinking—shocker! that I could write the lyrics and make the music, and every time I complete a song I'll show you them, Ginny!"

"Yah, 'Mione!" she replied.

"You, Luna and Lavender will go choose a nice costume that relates to the song, okay."

"Fine with us." They all replied.

"There is a down side, though…each of us has to represent a house, because we kind of have to break the rules and in order for Dumbledore to agree we have to promote house unity, and, you know, all that crap."

Bloody hell, Hermione Granger breaking the rules; I never thought I would see the day." Ginny mumbled, while Luna and Lav snickered.

"Shut up, Ginny." I teased back.

"So who's gonna' represent which house?" Luna said.

"Wait, you guys agree to my plan?" I asked, surprised.

The girls looked at each other and replied "HELL YAH!" simultaneously. We all broke into peals of laughter.

"I'm representing Slytherin." I suddenly blurted out after our laughing fit.

"AW, HELL NO!" Ginny and Lavender screamed.

"I think it's a great idea." Luna said.

Ginny and Lavender just shot her a look that said 'what-da-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-do-you-want-us-to-send-you-to-St-Mungo's-mental-ward-because-you-lost-your-mind-ARE-YOU-CRAZY.'

Luna saw this and said: "Well, you heard Draco this morning; Slytherin is cunning and evil, and everything that Hermione is not: so it would be more of a shock. And Dumbledore knows how much Hermione hates Slytherins, so he would agree."

Ginny thought about this and said: "Well, if you put it that way; fine, but I'm not exactly happy about it." Lavender nodded her head to show her approval.

"I was thinking that Luna should represent Ravenclaw, 'cause it's her house. Makes sense, right?" They all nodded.

"And I think Ginny should be Gyffindor, 'cause her hair is red and all, no offence Lavender."

"None taken. I also agree. So I'll do Hufflepuff." Lavender said.

"So tomorrow we go ask Dumbledore for permission for everything."

"But you haven't told us everything." Ginny said.

"I know, just go along with everything I say, oaky?"

"Okay." They replied.

"Let's go to bed now." I said.

"Goodnight, guys." Luna said, heading for the door.

"Night, Luna!" we all replied

_Tomorrow is going to be hell._

_xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made my day. sorry its short but I got a little lazy. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review or no chapter. Maybe._

_smartcat101 and FLCJ _


	4. Authors note

**Hi everyone, this isn't a update sorry. **

**Since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and stuff I might not continue this story. I'm sorry to everyone who wants it to continue but, I haven't been getting a lot of good comments. I may continue, but I will write other story's. **

**Smartcat101 **


	5. SMACK!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy. Thanks to shaymars who gave me inspiration and I'm dedicating this chapter to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP :( but soon i will take over the wrld and J.K. Rowling will give me HP.**

**All inspiration goes to CherriLuvsMusic.**

**I forgot to add Draco and Hermione are Head boy and girl they have there own common room and there own dormitories, but they are allowed to sleep in Gryfindor tower ( hermione) or the slytherin dungeons (draco).**

Since the next day was a Saturday you had to be up between 9:00 - 11:30, and this gave Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender to think about what they were going to say to Dumbledore.

Right now those girls were discussing, well more like arguing on what they were going to say.

" Ginny." Hermione said deathly.

" Y-yes Hermione." Ginny stammered. When Hermione was angry she get_s scary._

"WE ARE NOT ASKING DUMBLEDORE IF WE CAN HAVE ALCOHOL." Hermione screamed.

' Why?" Ginny asked.

" WHY? BECAUSE OUR PLAN IS ALREADY GOING AGAINST THE RULES IF WE ASK TO BRING IN FIREWHISKY HE WON'T LET US DO OUR PLAN. THATS WHY." Hermione finished

" We could sneak it in, and in the morning say someone brought in alcohol. See we don't get into trouble and our plan will still work." Luna said trying to calm down Hermione.

" Okay your right. Sorry Gin for screaming i just really want this to work so I got a little mad." Hermione said while hugging Ginny.

" I understand, so were sneaking in firewhisky?" Ginny asked

" Yes." Hermione said

" Okay so lets go and get some breakfast 'cause I'm getting hungry, then we go to Dumbledore." Lavender said

So all the girls went down to breakfast and when they walked in they walked past Harry and Co,

" Wow Granger how do you live with that bush, I bet your parents couldn't even control it." Draco sneered

Hermione paused and memories flooded back to her head and how her parents died int the war by some Death Eaters, who attacked her house.

" What did you say." Hermione said as she slowly turned around anger filling her body.

" What are you def Granger? I said; Wow Granger how do you live with that bush, I bet your parents couldn't even control it." He laughed nobody did they all knew Hermione's parents died and apparently he didn't.

Sadly the whole school was watching and it was 10 so everybody was awake.

**_SMACK!_**

Hermione slapped him. Hard and there was a big red mark on his face.

**_" DONT EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH EATERS LIKE YOU KILLED THEM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP." _**

It was silent in the great hall so Hermione's voice bounced off the walls.

Hermione stormed out of the great hall crying.

While inside great hall was a mess.

" Whats wrong with you Dray." Harry asked.

" That was rude did you not know her parents are dead." Harry finished.

" Go apologize Draco." Neville said.

" What are yo crazy no." Draco argued.

" Draco." Ron, Neville and Harry said

" Uggg fine but i don't know what good it will do." Draco said eventually said.

While they were talking Ginny, Luna, and Lavender were seething.

Lavender the quietest of all 4 of them did something unexpected, she walked up up to Malfoy tapped him on the shoulder while ignoring the protests of the other 2.

" Malfoy." She said glaring at him

" Lavender come back please." Ginny tried to persuade her to come back, scared of what she would do because she was very protective of all of them.

" What do you want Brown."

**_SMACK! _**

The great hall was silent again. Lavender just punched Draco straight in the nose, much like Hermione in 3rd year.

"_**BROWN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" **_Draco screamed.

" _**YOU HURT OUR FRIEND YOU DESERVED IT YOU JERK! WHAT THE FUCK ISYOUR PROBLEM." **_ Lavender screamed back.

All the teachers and students were shocked. Lavender _never ever _swore and nobody swears in front of the teachers.

" Lavender." Luna's voice rang out in the great hall

" Let's go." Ginny finished.

Then she stormed out of the hall followed by Ginny and Luna.

While the whole hall was still shocked.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXx

Okay there we go finished. I didn't send this to my beta so if the grammar and punctuation isn't good just ask me and I'll fix it. EVERY 5TH REVIEWER gets a SPOILER. So PLEASE REVIEW. You must be singed in or leave a email address.

Luv all of you,

Smartcat101


	6. makeovers

All the teachers and students were shocked. Lavender _never ever _swore and nobody swears in front of the teachers.

" Lavender." Luna's voice rang out in the great hall

" Let's go." Ginny finished.

Then she stormed out of the hall followed by Ginny and Luna.

While the whole hall was still shocked.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXx

Since Lavenders little 'chat' with Draco they never got breakfast for Hermione or themselves, so that's how they found themselves in the kitchens watching hundreds of little house elves. Some cleaning, others yelling orders, cooking and staring into space.

"Dobby." Ginny called hoping he would show up.  
" Hermione Grangers friends how can Dobby help?" Dobby squeaked bowing down so low that his nose touched the ground.  
"Well we didn't get breakfast and neither did Hermioneb, so can we please get some food?" Luna asked sweetly.  
" Where is Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked.  
" She left because she got angry at Malfoy." Lavender filled in for the confused house elf.  
" Of course, of course, your foods will be coming." Dobby said disapperating.  
" How did Hermione know Dobby? I thought he 'served' Harry potter?" Lavender asked not knowing the story.  
" Well, Hermione told me that when we were in the Order she, Harry, Ron and Neville became, like, friends. Sorta, and well harry introduced Dobby to Hermione and yah. But the thing is Hermione and Draco's, like, hatred became deeper." Ginny filled in.  
"Ohhh... That's weird yet good." Lavender said.  
" Misses here is yours food; enjoy." Dobby said holding two plates, while two other house elves followed him both with two more plates.  
" Thank you, Dobby, so much." Lavender said.  
" No problems, misses." Dobby said bowing. " Please tell Miss Hermione Dobby says hello."  
" Ok, Dobby, thanks again." Ginny said leaving the kitchens.  
" Ok, I think Hermione will be in Gryiffindor common room." Luna said  
" Yah, let's hurry so nobody sees us."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

When the girls found Hermione she was a sobbing mess and she was holding a picture of she and her parents.

" Hermione it's ok, _shhhh_ have a little orange juice." Ginny said hugging her friend.  
Since Hermione's nose was blocked she couldn't talk properly so it sounded like.. " Hermione, look it's ok he's a jerk ok, _shhh_ just take some deep breaths." Luna said; sadly it didn't work. " But bees a berk bat by bove." Hermione said crying even harder

" What?" Lavender asked.

" She said: ' but he's a jerk that I love." Ginny said sadly.

" Oh… Here, Hermione, listen - Ginny move- how about we eat and go to Hogsmead and go shopping, ok?" Lavender said.

" WTF BEARS A BOGSBEAD BRIP TOBDAY I BORGOT." Hermione screamed.

" Yeah, Hermione. Eat, freshen up, and we'll go, ok? How does that sound?" Luna said.

" Bokay." " _purgare nasi_." Hermione said pointing her wand at herself, she took a deep breath.

" Ahh, much better." Hermione said.

" Here let me clean you: _Scourgify_." Ginny said performing the charm.

" Ok, I'm gunna change and grab a bite, you guys do the same and Luna, you can get your clothes from Ravenclaw tower and change here." Hermione said.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx

When Hermione came out of the washroom 20 minutes later, Ginny, Lavender and Luna were very surprised.

"WTF HAPPENED TO YOU, OMG." Ginny said, looking at Hermione as if she was Voldemort himself.

" Wanted a change." Hermione replied causally.

" A CHANGE, HERMIONE! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Lavender said. Which was true; Hermione was wearing tight light blue skinny jeans, a hip hugging white sweater, black boots and a nice woolen hat, she had also straightened her hair so it was in nice waves. Her make up was pink lip-gloss and nice copper eye-shadow and eyeliner. Even though it was September, it was quite cold.

" Hey, you guys look beautiful too." Hermione said; which was also true. Ginny was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater with black running shoes. Her makeup was kept light; pink lip-gloss and black eye liner. Lavender was wearing white jeans and a gold sweater, with white running shoes, she was wearing no lip-gloss and gold eye-shadow and black eyeliner with mascara. Luna was wearing shiny black pants and a grey lace sweater and silver running shoes, and no makeup.

" Hey, it's like 12:30-ish so lunch will he ending soon; let's go." Luna said.

" Ok, but let's not make a grand entrance like some people would *cough cough* , Ginny." Hermione said.

" Hermione, don't be silly we're not gunna make a grand entrance." Ginny said

" Good -" Hermione said, but before she could finish her sentence, Ginny interjected.

" We're gunna make a massive entrance, plus it's good when were allowed Hogsmead trips: we can wear our own clothes." Ginny said.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx

" Ginny, one day I'm going to murder you. Why am I going through with this plan?" Hermione said standing outside the great hall doors.

" 'Cause you love me and one day you'll thank me." Ginny said about to open the doors.

" WAIT, let me take off my hat." Hermione said.

" No, you look fine." Ginny said: but seeing Hermione's glare, she let her put it in her bag.

" Ok, I'm ready." Hermione said locking hands with Ginny and Luna who both locked hands with Lavender.

" Ok, let's go." Ginny said opening the door.

Silence. That's what they got as they walked in; peoples' mouths were open (some with food), people had forks and spoons half way to their lips. The dam broke when people started whispering things such as " WTF", " OMG Hermione granger." and " Who the hell are they?" Even Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye like no other time. But the funniest reaction was Harry Ron, Neville and Draco's: they were just staring with their mouths' open.

As they parted to go to their tables; Hermione, Ginny and lavender, and Luna sat down as if nothing is wrong, while the students and teachers looked as if Voldemort had just walked in.

" Granger?" Draco asked. Sadly he was at Gryffindor table and he should really think about what he is saying in a dead silent great hall.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXX

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IM SO SO SOOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER.

PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Smartcat101 and FLCJ.


	7. Authors note Again

Dear fans,

im so sorry I haven't been updating, school has been a pain in my ass and I just got back from Hawaii. It's also cause I've been a tinsy bit lazy. I promis I will write a proper chapter by the end of the moth.

Happy New Years,

Smartcat101


	8. Malfoy's guide to apologizing

_Previously..._

_As they parted to go to their tables Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna sat down as if nothing is wrong, while the students and teachers looked as if Voldemort had just walked in. In all honesty there could have been a troll rampaging through the school, and no one would have noticed. _

_" Granger?" Draco asked. Sadly he was at Gryffindor table and he should really think about what he is saying in a dead silent great hall._

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXx

" Granger?" Draco asked again.

" Err.. Yes?" Hermione replied.

" Oh... Um nothing?" Draco mumbled taken back that she had actually replied. He was thankful that everybody had gotten over their shock and begun to whisper amongst themselves.

Shocked that Draco managed to say something without insulting her she started up a conversation with Ginny.

"Sooo.. When do I expect my 'Thank You' cards?" Ginny asked, taking Hermione by surprise and cracking up Lavender.

"What? Thank you cards, why?" Hermione said taken back by the question.

"Well I got Draco to talk to you without him insulting you, even though it was for a short time. All thanks to my idea for a grand entrance." Ginny explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, your majesty you have seem to forgotten that I am the hot topic on all the conversations, FYI" Hermione said sarcastically, and Lavender peeled into a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You too, Lav." Ginny added.

Dumbledore rose and tapped his glass; the Great Hall grew silent.

" I have an announcement regarding the 'Talent Show' as I said before it would be held on October 19th and since its September 19th which leaves 1 month many students have asked to change the date so instead of October 19th it will be held on... October 31st." Dumbledore grinned. "It will be a Halloween party but this will still only be for 4th years and up. Your songs and/or acts don't have to be Halloween related. Thank you, that will be all."

" Thank god, 'cause now we will have time to plan what we'll do." said Luna appearing behind Ginny and Hermione.

"Mmhhhmm." Ginny replied

"Lets start to Hogsmead, so there will still be carriages left." Hermione said.

"M'kay." Ginny replied

The girls gathered their bags and made their way to the Entrance Hall.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXx

"Draco, have you apologized yet?" Neville asked.

"Oh, umm let me think uhhh...No." Draco said sarcastically.

"Go. Now." Ron hissed.

"Why are you standing up for her?" Draco asked.

"Because during the war we actually talked and, you know what? She's nice. But you just ignored her like a prat, and instead of trying to _mend_ your relationship you just made it worse!" Harry seethed.

Draco was shocked at Harry's tone; usually his friend had a more coolheaded disposition.

"Fine, I'll go. Just to get you off my back." Draco said. "Prats." He mumbled under his breath.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXx

Just as Draco arrived in the Entrance Hall he saw Hermi- ...err, _Granger_ leaving.

"Granger, stop!" he shouted just in time, she turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw who had spoken. Hermione turned and started to walk again.

Draco swallowed his pride "Hermione, stop!" He shouted hoping it would catch her attention. He was successful.

"What the fuck do you want? Huh. Throw another insult in my face!?" Hermione asked tears beginning to stream down her face.

Draco was surprised by her language and tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, okay." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"Why? What do you mean why, I said I'm sorry." Draco replied confused.

"Why because you have tormented me for 7 years of my life, you and your death eater friends killed my parents! I HAVE NO LIFE NOW! And now after the war when I try to be happy, you just shove it down my throat. Everybody loves you, _but me_? Half the people don't even know that I exist! You have friends and a family, and people who love you; all I have are my friends. That's why! Because you never even thought of being remotely _nice_, or showed any regard to my feelings!" Hermione screamed at him angrily.

"What about me, Granger, HUH? I never wanted to do that, I did it so my family would be safe! Did you ever think about that! Do you think I'm _proud_ of what I did? You may think I have everything but I DON'T! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE SOME PRETTY BAD THINGS TO ME!" Draco yelled back.

"REALLY! LIKE WHAT MALFOY HOW COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE SOMETHING WORSE TO YOU THAN WHAT YOU DID TO ME OVER THE PAST 7 YEARS? Hermione yelled back at him.

What draco said next shocked her.

"You judged me after the war." Draco said softly.

Hermione was taken back, she had never thought of Draco's life like this. Unsure, Hermione stormed out to catch up with her friends.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXx

"You look like shit!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gee thanks, Gin." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"What happened?" Luna asked looking very concerned.

"Well Malfoy tried to apologize and somehow we started screaming at each other, and yeah... and he just said one thing that caught me off guard and shocked me. " Hermione half explained.

"What did he say?" Ginny inquired.

"He said that I judged him after the war... what the hell does that mean? Hermione asked looking and sounding so confused.

"We're here, so lets forget about that and have fun today." Lavender said after noone responded to Hermione.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXx

"Dude what the hell happened? You look like a hippogriff just shit on you." Harry exclaimed as Draco walked into the Heads Common Room.

"Oh go fuck off." Draco snapped.

"What happened to you, I thought you were going to apologize to Granger?" Neville asked.

"I did. I said I'm sorry and then she asked why, and we somehow blew up at each other." Draco said.

"Well, lets see how she is tomorrow." Ron said.

"I couldn't give a rats ass about how she is." Draco sighed.

"Whatever, Drake, lets just head to Hogsmead. There's some stuff I wanna get. Harry said.

"Whatever." Draco was too lazy to think of an excuse.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	9. Hogsmead

_Hi guys really sorry about not posting for a while, but my grandmother passed away so I had to leave the country. Since it's summer i will be posting more regularly!_

_Previously:_

_"Dude what the hell happened? You look like a hippogriff just shit on you." Harry exclaimed as Draco walked into the Heads Common Room._

_"Oh go fuck off." Draco snapped._

_"What happened to you, I thought you were going to apologize to Granger?" Neville asked._

_"I did. I said I'm sorry and then she asked why, and we somehow blew up at each other." Draco said._

_"Well, lets see how she is tomorrow." Ron said._

_"I couldn't give a rats ass about how she is." Draco sighed._

_"Whatever, Drake, lets just head to Hogsmead. There's some stuff I wanna get. Harry said._

_"Whatever." Draco was too lazy to think of an excuse._

OoO

Our four favorite girls were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, having a nice conversation, talking about what they were going to tell Dumbledore and what things to buy, and how many songs Hermione had written. Everything was nice, that is until Ginny decided to start screaming.

Hermione, already not in the best mood, quickly drew her wand, but then she and Luna realized nothing was wrong. Lavender had jumped about a foot into the air when Ginny had started screaming. Angrily, Hermione shoved her wand back into her pocket, vowing to shut Ginny up. ...but not like a nice Hermione would usually do it. Oh no, not even close.

"**_GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS INSTANT I WILL STUPEFY YOU TO TIMBUKTU AND BACK!" _**Hermione bellowed getting the attention of some people who happened to be passing by.

"ugh...What?" Ginny said snapping out of her scream like trance state.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?!" Hermione started. "Randomly starting to scream and giving people heart attacks!"

"Sorry I guess I got a little over excited" Ginny said with her bubbly, happy tone back in her voice.

" A _little_?" Lavender said crossing her arms.

"Why were you screaming?" Luna said in a very amused tone and her lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh… Ummm, well I saw a costume store and it looked like it had really good things for the show soooo…. Yeah. Hehe." Ginny mumbled, her face resembling an over-ripened tomato.

"I am trying SO hard not to punch you right now!" said Hermione in a hoarse whisper.

"Look can you all just calm down please and go to the store, I'm starting to get a headache.' Lavender said with a sharp tone in her voice.

They all entered the shop and immediately went in different directions. Lavender went towards the most glittery and sparkly area, Ginny heading for the costumes, Luna heading for the props, and Hermione headed towards the masks.

Hermione found these 4 beautiful identical masks that were all white. They all had beautiful but simple embroidery on it, and a large feather with jewels at the bottom of it charmed to shine even when there was no light.

"Hey guys come here I fond something really pretty you guys will like!" Hermione said excitedly.

When the girls saw the masks they all instantly fell in love with them, they all proceeded to buy them then Hermione asked if the woman could change the color of all of them she said yes. So now instead of 4 plain white masks there was one red and gold mask, one green and silver mask, one yellow and black mask, and one blue and bronze one.

After exiting the shop they passed young embracing couples on their way to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Anyone fancy a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Luna

"I want to see if they have anything new in Honeydukes." Said Lavender, Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically.

A couple of hours later the girls made their way back to the castle, warm and rosy-cheeked, filled with butterbeer, and clutching their purchases and linking their arms to walk four abreast. Luna had bought a few new quills, and bundimun at Dogweed and Deathcap. Hermione had purchased a book from Tomes and Scrolls. Lavender and Ginny had little sweet bags from Honeydukes.

The girls all left Hogsmeade in high spirits, unconscious of the trials they were to face in the upcoming month.

OoO

Hope you guys liked it, please leave a review it will make me feel sooo much better!

Smartcat


	10. Dealing with Dumbledore

After returning to Hogwarts, Hermione sent a letter to Dumbledore asking if she and the others could talk to him. After 20 minutes Dumbledore wrote back saying,

_I can meet with you and your friends after dinner, enclosed in this letter is a pass so the prefects patrolling know I'm meeting you_

_Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Acid drops_

"Ginny, Luna, Lav? So Dumbledore said he could meet us after dinner. He gave us a special pass so we don't get caught." Hermione said.

"So what are we going to tell Dumbledore?" Lavender asked enthusiastically.

"Well... I've been doing some thinking and if we really want to get the boys attention" Hermione didn't even have to say there names the girls all ready knew who she was talking about, "we need to make this the most memorable thing, so I was thinking what if we made this like a muggle concert." Hermione said bursting with excitement, the girls just stared at Hermione like she grew 2 heads complete with tentacles. Hermione rolled her eyes and explained what she meant. "We could have a stage and lighting while we're performing."

"And exactly how are we going to be able to that?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shook her head, but smiled a bit. "Gin, you're talking to the Brightest Witch of Her Age for no reason."

"Point taken." Ginny replied.

"So what are you gonna' tell Dumbledore?" Luna asked with interest sparking in her eyes eyes.

"Well I'm going to explain what I want to do, and then just add in a whole bunch of house unity crap into it as the cherry on top." Hermione said. "But I want to put a spell that I created on us so we can hear each others thoughts."

"Okay, do you want to put it on now?" Lavender said, slowly wrapping her head around what was happening.

"Sure, stand up guys." Hermione said ushering everybody off her bed. She pointed her wand at herself, then at Ginny, then Lavender, and finally Luna while reciting "legamus utrinque animis desistere donec loquar." After she did that twice she put her wand down.

"It should work now, you have control over what you want each other to hear and everything you want us to hear will go to all of our heads but it will be in your voice." Hermione explained. "Wanna try it out?" She said excitedly.

Can you guys hear me? Hermione thought.

_Woah, this is so cool! It's like a silent conversation_ Lavender thought.

_Okay we have to make sure were not thinking over each other_ Hermione told the girls. They nodded in unison.

"Lets head down to dinner it's already 7:15!" Luna exclaimed. The girls walked out of Hermione's private chamber and went down the stairs into the common room, running into Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville.

_SHIT UGGGHHH CRAP_ Hermione yelled in her mind as the 4 girls looked at the 4 guys.

_What do we do 'Mione?_ Ginny asked desperately, her face remained nonchalant, but her eyes told a different tale.

_Just ignore them and walk past them_ Hermione said deviously, looking anywhere but Draco's eyes which were boring into her head. The girls just strutted past them through the portrait and into the corridor, out of earshot before bursting into laughter. They all quickly regained their composure and walked into the great hall.

When the girls walked in there was less silence and attention on them, but people still stared. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, including Luna, and started a little small talk. About 5 minutes later the boys walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table relativity close to the girls, the girls immediately stopped talking.

_Guys I've got an idea!_ Hermione thought getting the girls attention, they subtlety nodded there heads for her to keep going _Why don't we start making stuff up about our performance cause Malfoy is probably going to eavesdrop!_

_Hermione Granger you are a devious little genius, _Ginny thought slyly.

"So I've talked to Dumbledore and he said it was okay if we could do that." Hermione winked at the girls. Immediately Draco's ears perked up and he subtlety started listening to their conversation, he thought the girls didn't notice because they had continued talking, but they did.

Before any of the girls could continue their conversation Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Alas the night has come to an end, may you all have good dreams. Prefects please start patrolling the halls." At this everybody rose and started walking towards the Entrance Hall.

"Did you bring the pass?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I've got it, don't worry." Hermione whispered back. They walked towards Dumbledore's office and they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Oh crap we don't have the password." Lavender said angrily.

"Oh so that's what Acid pops meant." As soon as Hermione said Acid pops the gargoyle sprung to life and revealed a staircase. They climbed up and reached two wooden double doors and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. They walked into a huge circular room, which was lined with portraits of old headmasters.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said politely. She took a seat with the other girls in front of their headmaster's desk.

"What do I owe this pleasure Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, regarding the upcoming talent show Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and I want to do something, but we need your permission." Hermione said carefully.

_What ever I say just pretend you know what I'm talking about _Hermione said hurriedly.

Dumbledore smiled "What would you like to do."

"Well," Hermione paused not knowing how to say this. "Well since the war is over, for house unity sake, me and the girls would like to make a little concert." Hermione said worriedly.

"I like this idea, please tell me more." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with interest over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, what we were thinking was in the Room of Requirement we could set up a little stage and invite all the 7th years from all the houses." Hermione said a little more confidently. "We could perform a couple of songs, all we need is your permission and we will do the rest." Hermione finished.

"I think this would be a great way for everybody to be together and kind of get to know each other." Ginny said helping Hermione.

"I think this is a brilliant idea." Dumbledore said happily "And I think you girls are right about how this could be a chance for everybody to be together. All I need to know is when you are going to do this."

"We thought maybe November 1st at midnight so no one misses out on all the other performances. Also this would be only 7th years." Hermione said hoping she wasn't asking for too much.

"This is fine. You have my permission, and I trust you don't need a teacher to supervise?" Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry Professor Dumbledore we will take care of it." Hermione smiled.

_OMG WE DID IT!_ Hermione thought.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, that is all, thank you so much." Hermione said beaming, and the other girls nodding their heads.

"If you need extra trips to Hogsmeade or anything just let me know." Dumbledore said, rising from his chair, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor." They replied together, they walked out of the office and down the stairs.

"I'm so happy right now." Luna said in an excited whisper.

"I can't believe he said yes!" Lavender added.

"Where do you lot think your running to." Argus Filch growled to the girls as they turned a corner bumping into him.

"Oh, we were coming from Professor Dumbledore's office, we have a pass." Hermione said showing him the pass.

"Carry on, and be quiet." He snapped at the girls. The girls continued walking until they had to split paths.

"Here just in case you get caught." Hermione said duplicating the pass and gave one to Luna, and then one to Ginny and Lavender. "See you guys tomorrow morning." Hermione said happily. "Oh! almost forgot let me take off the spell." Hermione did the same thing she did putting on the spell, only she said "ecessitates huius alica quibus non iam opus now im perfecti"

"Night guys." Luna said.

"Night Luna." They all replied.

The girls walked to their dormitories with only a feeling of overwhelming giddiness about their upcoming performance


End file.
